


the kissing game

by ongnigiri



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Exes, HappyCharmyDay!, M/M, idk what to tag, just sweet bitter stuff?, this is late but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnigiri/pseuds/ongnigiri
Summary: The rule is simple: If your ex fits the description, you give him a kiss.





	the kissing game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sengen35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday gift to the wonderful charmy aka miss sengen35. Thank you for picking up so many of my prompts. Thank you for writing down all the kinks i said i liked. Keep being an awesome writer and thank you for continuously writing for science <3 i love love love you so much.
> 
> #HappyCharmyDay!

 

 

 

“Introduce your ex.” Jaehwan commands, adjusting the focus of his camera to his two subjects standing idly in the middle of his small studio.   He pulls his attention away from his camera to mouth _stand closer! hug!_

Seongwu frowns at his friend’s request, feeling  a little annoyed. Jaehwan’s multimedia sciences project was to film a creative interview with a certain theme. Knowing fully well that he only has Seongwu to help him, Jaehwan picked a theme which suits him very much: _exes._

He’s the one asking a favor here, and he has the audacity to be demanding.

Seongwu’s incoming protest dies down his throat when Daniel quickly pulls him to face him. He wraps his arms around his waist, a little too obedient to Jaehwan, much to Seongwu’s dislike. Seongwu scoffs and turns his head away, laughing at the lovesick look on Daniel’s eyes.

Daniel laughs with him, whispering a low “ _Why? What?”_ as he pulls Seongwu even closer to him, pressing their torso against each other’s.

Seongwu puts a palm against Daniel’s chest to keep the little distance he can manage to keep, giggling. They’re exes for god’s sake. Daniel can drop the lovesick act now. “C’mon, stop acting. The game is supposed to be for exes.”

Daniel’s smile reaches his ears. “I’m not acting. We’ve always been this kind of exes.”

Seongw hums. Indeed. Unlike usual exes who harbors beef against each other, Seongwu and Daniel had always been the type of exes to still be easy around each other, joking around and casually meeting every once in a while for the past nine months since they broke up. Admittedly, they had a rough time at first, but they eventually got over it— with Daniel barging in to Seongwu’s room and pleading, “Let’s not make our moms fight like this.”, and Seongwu agreeing because he can’t afford her mom losing her best friend over her son’s breakup. Their families were, first and foremost, two generations of best friends after a decade of being next door neighbors. It’s not like they can avoid each other for the rest of their lives with their family set-up.

They giggle like that for about a minute, arguing on what exactly is their ‘exes dynamics’ with their bodies pressed together until Jaehwan claps and calls for their attention.

“Did you get back together?” Jaehwan asks, frowning as he pulls away from his camera. “That’s not a question for the game yet but— seriously are you two playing on me and sabotaging my project? I only need exes for this one.”

Daniel giggles again while Seongwu waves a dismissive hand at Jaehwan. “We didn’t, Hwan. You know how we are as exes. We’re super—“ He gives Daniel a look, a smile. “Chill.”

The look they’re sharing right now is definitely far from chill, though. That, Seongwu won’t admit for now. “Whatever you say.” Jaehwan shrugs and looks back at his camera again. “Okay, introduce your ex. Seongwu you go first.”

A protest forms at the end of Seongwu’s tongue. He opens his mouth to whine, but swallows his words back when he notices Jaehwan sending him imaginary daggers behind his camera, sending telepathic messages of _just get on with it!!!!_ Seongwu gulps  and looks straight to Jaehwan’s lens.

“Daniel—“ Seongwu starts, but finds it hard to pull out words from his throat. It only dawns into him now how hard Jaehwan’s favor actually is. He agreed without much thought, actually, thinking that it’s no big deal. It’s not like they just broke up yesterday— it’s been nine months for god’s sake. They can deal with this like a piece of cake because, you know, they’re _chill._

Daniel starts tracing little circles with his fingers at Seongwu’s back, and Seongwu eases down a little with the familiar gesture.

He clears his throat, then smiles at the camera. “This guy is every girl’s dream. The sweetest, most caring boyfriend one can ever have. A Samoyed personified. A great dancer, great kisser, great in bed.” Daniel erupts into giggles at that, and Seongwu holds his laughter back. “My ex, Kang Daniel.”

Jaehwan is too focused on filming them to digest anything Seongwu had just said. Had it been in another circumstance, Jaehwan wouldn’t let him live from it.

“Daniel’s turn.”  Jaehwan mumbles.

Instead of looking at the camera, Daniel gazes at Seongwu’s eyes.

“A whiny brat.” Daniel starts. Seongwu hits his shoulder lightly, playing offended. “Clumsy and a loser at games. When he loses I’m still the one who bears his punishments.” Daniel chuckles for a moment, before he looks at Seongwu earnestly. “He always trips, always falls. He always makes me want to take care of him.”

He smiles— that smile that had been Seongwu’s favorite— still his favorite, and Seongwu feels his heart skip a beat.

“Here’s my home for seven years and a half. Ong Seongwu .”

Daniel leans forward and pecks Seongwu quickly on the cheeks, right above the set of moles he once crafts poetry about.

Seongwu feels heat creeping up where Daniel had just kissed him, but most especially, his chest tugs at the weight of Daniel’s words.

Seven years and a half. They were each other’s home for seven years and a half.

A brief flashback of the seven years and beyond suddenly flashes through him like a thunderbolt.  He tries to shake it off, determined to stick by the rule he made for himself for today.

 He resorts to hitting Daniel again in his shoulder again, trying to play along. “Hey! He hasn’t even asked anything yet!” He tries laughing it off, praying to god he’s not blushing too hard right now.

Daniel takes his light punches happily, nose crinkling with his mirth. “Oh? I thought I get a kiss every time I obey Jaehwan.” He jests.

“I clearly told you the rules a few minutes ago!”

Daniel just laughs. Jaehwan couldn’t help but smile, too.

“Okay, okay.” He signals one hand at the two, raising his pointer finger in the air to indicate the first question.

“Who decided to break up?”

Why is the first question already like that? Seongwu glances at his ex, before he turns his head to frown at Jaehwan. But his friend doesn’t get to see the disappointed look on his face when Daniel cups his chin in one hand to turn his attention back to him. He bites his lower lip playfully, before leaning forward and planting a kiss on his cheeks once more.

Jaehwan flashes a thumbs-up. “Who sends ‘let’s get back together’ drunk texts?”

Daniel hasn’t even fully pulled away yet, but he dives in once again for another kiss, whilst giggling. Once he pulls away, he stares at Seongwu for a millisecond before turning to the camera. “He always takes it back the morning after, though.”

Seongwu couldn’t think of any intelligent response than hitting Daniel at his arm. Really, he must look like a flustered teenager right now, blushing and hitting their crush, but Daniel didn’t really need to say that. It’s something he promised he will take into his grave. Daniel just chuckles and wraps his arms around Seongwu’s waist, resting his lips near Seongwu’s temple, against Seongw’s hair, sniffing the scent of his aloe shampoo.

It’s a gesture so familiar, something Daniel always liked to do, and Seongwu only realizes now how much misses it, how much he misses being this close to Daniel.

Speaking of missing, the next question is: “Who says ‘I miss you’ more?”

Daniel laughs as he retreats from the hug, and kisses Seongwu on his cheek again.

“Why is it always me?” Seongwu frowns as he pulls slightly away. Daniel’s hold around his waist doesn’t let him to go too far, though. “Do something, Jaehwan. I can’t lose like this. I’m your best bro here!”

“It’s not my fault you fit the who’s- the-complicated-one question set so much.” Jaehwan smirks behind his camera. “and this is not a competition, Ong.”

He signals again. “Who’s friendlier first after the break up?”

Seongwu excitedly pulls Daniel by his collar and kisses him square on the cheeks. Finally, his first win. He doesn’t realize how it still meant he’s the complicated one when he sees Jaehwan stifling a laugh behind his camera while shaking his head.

He doesn’t get the chance to whine about it because Jaehwan asks again.

“Who’s sweeter?”

Seongwu reluctantly kisses Daniel again. He wishes he was the sweet one.

“Who gets annoyed quicker?”

They share a knowing look because they both know, before Daniel teasingly kisses Seongwu.

“Who comes up with jokes more often?”

Seongwu kisses Daniel.

“Who borrows stuff and never returns them?”

Daniel kisses Seongwu.

Seongwu’s brows furrow in confusion. “Is there something I have yet to return to you?” He asks, not quite pulling away.

Daniel leans in even closer and whispers to his ears. “My heart.”  Seongwu answers with a scoff.

“Who’s more thoughtful?”

Seongwu is quick to kiss Daniel. When he pulls away, though, Daniel pulls him close again and kisses him too.

“You think I’m thoughtful?” He asks, seriously doubtful.

Daniel just shrugs his shoulder with a smile, pulling him even closer.

They go on like that for about two more minutes, giving each other kisses back and forth. Every kiss they share is like a step for them to pull in even closer, until Seongwu finds their chests already pressed against each other. Daniel buries his face in his shoulder, his breath fanning against the crook of Seongwu’s neck.

By the time Jaehwan announces the last set of question, they’re both swaying left and right, almost like they’re slow dancing in the middle of the studio.

None of them minds, though.

Jaehwan clears his throat. “Who remembers your theme song—”

“Next question please.” Seongwu quickly interrupts, sending Daniel into another fit of laughter, throwing his head back in delight. Seongwu shakes his head, feeling heat creeping up his cheeks. _No, no._ Daniel never gets tired of making fun of this one.

Here it goes. “This heart, it beats, beats for only you.” Daniel singsongs. Seongwu groans. He wants so slam his face on the nearest wall.

“Who’s the emo punk guy who chose that song?” Jaehwan makes a disgusted face. “That’s not a question from the game, by the way.”

Daniel kisses Seongwu anyway, giggling.  Seongwu shakes his head again as he bites his lower lip. “We changed it after a year!”

Daniel nods, smiling. “Yeah.” He presses his lips at the side of Seongwu’s head. “I wanna make you smile, whenever you’re sad.” He starts singing their actual theme song – _Grow old with you—_ and Seongwu can’t stop the sudden rush of emotions coming back to him at once as Daniel’s low voice serenades his ears.

“Carry you around when your arthritis is bad.” He continues singing.

They catch each other’s gaze, each other’s smile.

That’s when all the stops Seongwu had placed around his heart at the beginning of this filming disappears and he breaks free. He only had one rule for this: _don’t look back,_ but as Daniel sings their song, the both of them once again swaying in a slow dance, Seongwu couldn’t help but do just that— look back— to all the times there was a Daniel and Seongwu.

He remembers every smile, every inside joke, every ice cream date.

He remembers all the kisses, all the cuddles, all the nights they spent exploring each other on Daniel’s bed.

He remembers falling in love. He remembers staying in love.

He doesn’t remember deciding to break up.

Why did they even break up the first place? Was it Seongwu wanting to experience the world without holding back and any restrictions? Was it Seongwu feeling adventurous enough to break away from all the years he’s been with Daniel— not just seven, but since 2nd grade? Was it some shit about Seongwu wanting to find out where he belongs, stupid enough to not know that it had always been Daniel?

That it’s always been Daniel who he belongs with?

Seongwu is the one to bury his face on Daniel’s shoulder now, desperate to muffle the cry that is threatening to come out of his lips.

“It would have been so nice to grow old with you.” Daniel finishes the song with his alternative lyrics, a small smile playing on his lips as he slightly leans away. The smile fades though, when he notices the glistening tear at the corner of Seongwu’s eyes.

He frowns. “Are you alright?”

Seongwu nods his head, mustering an assuring smile.

Jaehwan doesn’t seem to notice the turmoil Seongwu is currently going through. “3rd to the last question. “I’m altering the rules for this set. If _you_ fit the description, you kiss your ex. Ready?”

“Who has something to say sorry about?”

 Seongwu takes a breath, before he kisses Daniel slightly high on his cheekbone, near the corner of his eyes, near his pretty mole, Seongwu’s favorite spot to kiss. He lets his lips linger there a little too long, hoping it can make up to the number of apologies he has to say.

The next question comes, but Seongwu still doesn’t pull away, lips ghosting against Daniel’s skin. “Who had something to say but never managed to say it?”

He presses forward again, only a small, light touch of lips.

_I didn’t stop loving you. I don’t think I could ever._

Daniel holds him in either sides of his shoulders and pulls him away to be able to look at his eyes. There’s a frown in his face, a crease in his forehead. It’s like he’s looking right through Seongwu’s soul, trying to decipher his unsaid words.

He stares right back. _I still love you._

“Okay this is the last.” Seongwu pulls away from his ex’s gaze, turning to look at Jaehwan. Daniel stays staring at him, though. His right hand crawling back Seongwu’s waist and pulling him closer again.

There’s a pregnant pause, Jaehwan adjusting his camera, before he speaks again.

 “Who wants to get back together?”

Seongwu’s heart skips a beat.

Why did Jaehwan include such a question?

There’s a moment of silence, his heartbeat being the only sound ringing in his ears. He doesn’t turn his head to face his ex, afraid of what expression it is he might be wearing.

Seongwu never thought seconds could last this long.

He holds his breath, anxiously waiting for something— anything. He’s almost running out air, chest feeling heavy, when he feels Daniel’s lips ghost against his cheeks.

Right there again, right on his set of triangular moles.

Seongwu whips his head back to look at Daniel, surprise evident in his expression.

Instead of pity or confusion that Seongwu expected to see, he sees a glint of hope in Daniel’s eyes— a trace of want, of love. He continues staring at him with his mouth agape, unsure how to react until Daniel laughs and cups his face with his two hands.

“You’re not gonna kiss me?”

Seongwu looks at Daniel’s eyes, watching the way they turn into crescents as he chuckles. His admiration for Daniel is reaching impossible heights. He doesn’t know how the guy can manage to offer his heart so innocently like this to someone who already once broke it. He doesn’t think he deserves to get Daniel back anymore.

That was what Seongwu thought, until Daniel flashes his puppy eyes while saying, “Kiss me. Kiss me, please?”

Seongwu was the wrong one. He should have been the one begging, the one eager to get back together.  But if there’s anything he learned in this Kissing Game, it’s that he’s always been the complicated one— always over-thinking, over-analyzing. With cold fingers, he decides to stop doing that – complicating things. He throws his rationality out of the window and cups Daniel’s face too, kissing him at the side of his lips.

It lingers there, for a few seconds.

This kiss doesn’t mean that things will magically go back to the way they once were.  It doesn’t mean they can relieve each other of the pain they once felt. It doesn’t mean they can undo the things they have done.

But the kiss means they are both willing to straighten things out, maybe decide to try again.

As Seongwu pulls away and stares at Daniel with expectant eyes, he concludes it’s enough for now.

Daniel takes his hand into his, intertwining their fingers, smiling from ear to ear.

“Okay! Cut!” Jaehwan’s voice resonates in the background.  He’s clapping, but his eyes are busy looking at his camera. “I know you’re grateful to me right now for maybe opening up some doors you two have already closed. You can thank me by staying as exes until the day I submit this project, please.”

“When is it due?” Daniel giggles, pulling Seongwu forward to take a look at Jaehwan’s camera too.

Jaehwan grins. “Next month.”

“That’s too long!” Daniel and Seongwu both exclaim at the same time. They look at each other in surprise. One minute in to perhaps-getting-back-together and their brain are already on the same wavelength.

“Can you chill?” Jaehwan grimaces. “I don’t know how thirsty you are for each other but, you’ve got a lot of stuff to talk about. You can’t rush this getting back together thing.”

“Just say you’re afraid your professor will find out and go.” Seongwu mocks, but he does believe in what Jaehwan just said. After all, all they expressed was willingness to try again. There’s still so much unsaid words bound to be said out loud. _Do you still love me? Did you really not hate me? Can you really still trust me?_

_Are you still willing to grow old with me?_

“So,” Jaehwan claps his hand once more after packing his camera, standing in front of the two.” I was going to treat you out as thanks but since I’m the one who needs to be thanked now,” He looks between the two. “Who’s going to treat the three of us out for ramen?”

Seongwu is quick to pull Daniel by his collar and give him a peck on his cheeks.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FRvaH8q0X4&feature=youtu.be)  
> (carlo aquino and angelica panganiban parin mga ulol!!!)


End file.
